Suicide for Hire
by RosePhyre
Summary: Sakura has had enough. Is she desperate enough to go through with her plan? Surprise ending! AU.ONESHOT.SasukexSakura. Please R&R!


_A/N: Ok, don't ask me where I got this idea from. It just popped into my head when I was clicking around on Google. Obviously, I own nothing, so don't sue me. Good? Now read the story. If you like it, or even if you didn't, please review! I'll be very very happy!_

SUICIDE FOR HIRE

Sakura read the yellowing piece of paper for the thousandth time. She had to make sure that she planned this out perfectly; one wrong step and her world would fall apart. She was at the end of her rope, ready to jump off the cliff of despair. In short, Haruno Sakura was ready to die.

Heaving a soft sigh, she went over her plan again. Her parents were wealthy enough that there was significant amount of money at stake. Therefore Sakura was surrounded by guards all day. It was only inside her bathroom that she had any privacy. If she was going to make this work, this was the place where she would have to do it.

Picking up her cell phone, she carefully dialed the number on the paper. The keys beeped softly with every push, and Sakura held her breath, hoping nobody had heard it. She turned the faucet on, hoping it was louder than her voice.

Three rings later, someone picked up. Sakura was too scared to say anything, and hung up. Shivering, she took some deep breaths and massaged her head. She dialed the number again, bracing herself. This time, she would be ready.

"Hello?" Sakura made sure her voice was as soft as she could make; the guards were standing right outside the bathroom, after all.

The voice on the other didn't sound pleased. "I'll need a date, time and location. How would you prefer it done?"

Sakura frowned. She thought they would be less…straightforward. "Haruno mansion, tomorrow at midnight. Second room from the right on the top floor."

"Understood. Have the money ready." The voice was curt and the conversation ended abruptly.

Sakura sat there staring at the phone, wishing she could take it back. She had just arranged for her death by a stranger. She didn't think that this sort of business actually existed, but it did. She just hoped they would listen to her request when the person actually showed up.

The sound of knocking startled her. She stood slowly, smoothing her pink hair flat onto her head. Turning off the faucet, she opened the door. Nodding curtly at the guards, she collapsed onto her bed. The maids turned off the lights and the guards left to sleep outside the door. Nobody wished her goodnight.

Sighing, Sakura wished that her parents were here. Instead the couple was in Paris for a relaxing vacation. Luckily for her, this was the perfect time to put her plan into action. Haruno Sakura was no longer a perfect daughter; this was her rebellion.

Last week she read a story about a businessman who had been murdered right before he was going to be arrested for fraud. Because he was dead, he evaded lawsuits. The interesting part was that the authorities suspected a 'Suicide for Hire' business was behind the suicide/murder. Basically, the man had arranged his own death, allowing him to escape punishment and to allow his family to collect on his insurance policy. It was hitting two birds with one stone. Using her connections, Sakura had managed to get a number for the suicide service; hoping to use it for her escape.

Sakura shuddered under the blankets, finally dropping off into a restless sleep. Her last thought was that the voice on the other end of the phone was cold and smooth, like the person had no emotions at all. What kind of person was he?

x-x-x

The next night, Sakura was too nervous to function properly. Pleading illness, she went up to her room four hours before her fated meeting. She crawled under her bed and double checked that the ten thousand dollars she had saved up were still there. It was difficult asking for her allowance in advance, but her parents had relented because they were leaving her alone for a few months.

Sakura knew it was midnight when the window opened. Silently, the man slipped inside her room, setting his bag down by the window. Jumping out from under the covers, Sakura grabbed a flashlight, ready to face the intruder.

Unsurprisingly, the man had an emotionless face to match his voice. But she hadn't expected him to be this handsome and young. She also didn't expect to recognize him. He was unmistakable in the dim light from the flashlight. Black hair, white skin and red eyes all marked him as an Uchiha. But what was an Uchiha doing here?

Ignoring the beam flashing into his eyes, the tall man calmly walked over to her. "The money." He was straightforward; his voice was exactly the same as last night. Trembling, Sakura handed over the little suitcase stuffed with bills. After checking that everything was there, the man put it next to the window and made himself comfortable on the bed.

Sakura could feel him studying her. Uncomfortable, she confronted him with her questions. "What's an Uchiha like you doing here? Don't tell me you're the…" Unable to continue, she waited as he regarded her coolly with his crimson eyes.

"Yes, I'm an Uchiha, but I renounced that life a long time ago." Since the girl was going to die anyway, he might as well tell her more. After all, he was bored enough to take such a silly job. He could tell that this one wouldn't be strong enough; he might have to use force. "I'm an independent anymore. I've gone underground to find someone. Now, how do you want me to do it?"

Sakura could only blink at him. She didn't want to really die; now that the moment was here, she could feel her courage slipping. "Actually I don't want to die. What I mean is... I want to escape from here." Sakura indicated her room, hoping that he would understand. "I don't want anyone to come after me. I can make it on my own, but I need this to be convincing enough that they'll give up."

The Uchiha snorted at her request. "What do you mean? You want me to do a kidnap scene?"

Sakura nodded eagerly and said, "I can pay you double. Just don't kill me. All I want is to be able to live by myself. I've got my money in cash-they can't trace me. I just need it to look convincing enough. There will be no ransom note and no clues. They will be looking for a kidnapper, not a runaway. It should be easy."

Sasuke was deep in thought. He could make this work, especially for double the price. He would be able to afford to bribe his contacts enough to finally find Itachi. Smirking, he nodded his assent. The two shook hands to affirm the deal, and Sakura handed him another suitcase.

"You can go. I'll take care of the rest. The rope leads to the back gardens; there's a small hole behind the fountain. You can leave through there since I've already taken care of the security cameras. But you can't tell anyone who I am and what I do. If you do, I'll have to hunt you down. Hope you never see my face again." Turning around, Sasuke began digging through his backpack.

Grinning at the man, she quickly hefted her small bag and left down the rope. Everything was exactly as he had said, and her escape was easy. In a few minutes, she was out on the streets as an independent. Though she felt guilty at deceiving her parents in this way, but she needed to do this for herself. The old Sakura Haruno was dead. She had an apartment arranged in New York, and the flight would be leaving in a couple of hours. Blowing a kiss at her old home, she walked away into the night.

x-x-x

A slim brunette read the paper as she sipped her morning coffee. She had five minutes before her shift in the hospital began. The biggest story was that the Japanese police had given up in their search for the Haruno heiress. The parents were devastated, of course, but there was nothing they could do. Eyes softening at the picture of a young pink-haired girl, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness. She had caused a lot of pain, but she was very happy now. Dr.Sakura Uzumaki was a top neurosurgeon, one of the best in the country.

Tossing the newspaper into a nearby trashcan, Sakura pulled out a piece of yellowing paper. Pressing it close to her lips, she remembered the young man who had given her freedom. Sakura had never felt so alive.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, you've read it. What do you think? Please, please review? They make me very happy!_


End file.
